After Party
by the1wh0gotaway
Summary: Years after Apocalypse, everything is now peaceful, all the x-men have settled down and have children...who have all inherited their own mutant abilities from their parents. I know, I know. Its been done before. R&R anyway...please?
1. So far

Years after Apocalypse, everything is now peaceful, all the x-men have settled down and have children...who have all inherited their own mutant abilities from their parents. (A/N) Everyone lives in the x-mansion. Dont ask questions. They just do. Here are the names of the parents and thier you guys are gonna hate me for having them inherit their parents' powers. Any suggestions? Leave a comment, or email me personally. Its appreciated. I think ill come up with a plot as I go along..If you have any better codenames for the kids please tell me, cause I completely suck at naming, as you will see as you read. (???)---Specifically means HELP!   
  
---------   
  
WHAT I HAVE SO FAR   
  
Name: Holly Summers   
  
Codename: Hydra (???)   
  
Parents: Jean & Scott Summers   
  
Age: 11   
  
Power: Telekinesis, inherited from her mother.   
  
Info: Holly is the new Mrs. Perfect of the group, just like her mom. She is usually Telling the other kids what to do and bossing them around, and is always seen with Allura Allerdyce and Alexis Maximoff.   
  
-----------   
  
Name: Amy Summers   
  
Codename: Oracle (???)   
  
Parents: Jean & Scott Summers   
  
Age: 9   
  
Power:Optic blasts, which she can use willingly (doesnt need glasses)   
  
Info: Amy is totally different from her sister, Holly, and is always laid back, and jokingly. She is always the first to help someone and is all-caring. She is usually with Carla Wagner, and Mina Lebeu, her best friends. She is definetly daddy's little girl.   
  
---------------   
  
Name: Allura Allerdyce   
  
Codename: Blaze (??)   
  
Parents: Amara & John Allerdyce   
  
Age: 10   
  
Power: Can produce and manipulate fire and magma (whatever she chooses). (inherited)   
  
----------   
  
Name: Emma Drake   
  
Codename: Sparks   
  
Siblings: Jake Drake, younger brother   
  
Parents: Jubilee & Bobby Drake   
  
Age: 8   
  
Power: Can create small harmless sparks (for now) like fireworks..like her mum...   
  
Info: Emma is a little girly daddy's girl. She is always with her best friend Scout Crisp. Emma and Scout usually just play with their dolls and hang out with their mothers. (their mother's are best friends) Emma is a little bit of a daddy's girl, but is always with her mother.   
  
----------   
  
Name: Scout Crisp   
  
Codename: Shock   
  
Parents: Skyler (OC) & Ray Crisp   
  
Siblings: Trent Crisp (her twin)   
  
Age: 7   
  
Power: Can project plasma-like flames from her hands   
  
Info: Scout is ALWAYS with her best friend Emma Drake. She's the adorable little daddy's girl at the institute, but dont let her looks fool you! Like her father, Berzerker, she has a fiery temper. Scout is very close to her father. Her powers arent very developed yet, unlike her brother, but when she is mad, she usually gives everything shes got.   
  
-----------   
  
Name: Trevor LeBeu   
  
Codename: Gimmick   
  
Parents: Rogue & Remy Lebeu   
  
Age: 11   
  
Power: Can fill objects with Kinetic energy by touch, allowing objects to blow up only minutes after contact. (familiarness...)   
  
Info: Trevor is smart, clever, and cunning, and is usually with his 2 partners in crime, Jack Alvers, and Jem Guthrie. They are usually found in Trevor's room playing video games, and attempting to hack other's computers. Trevor is very close with his father.   
  
-----------   
  
Name: Mina Lebeu   
  
Codename: Enigma   
  
Parents: Rouge & Remy Lebeu   
  
Age: 9   
  
Power: Can absorb other's energy, for a short period of time, willingly. (she doesnt need to wear gloves)   
  
Info: Mina is a very quiet girl, and not very outgoing. She is much like her mother. She is a very smart girl and usually is found with Amy Summers and Carla Wagner, attempting to have a good time. She is usually with her parents if shes not with her friends, and sometimes Trevor allows her to join him with his friends. She is very close with her brother.   
  
------------------------   
  
Name: Jack Alvers   
  
Codename: Tremor (???)   
  
Parents: Kitty & Lance Alvers   
  
Age: 10   
  
Power: Can Create Tremors and shocks just by concentration   
  
Info: Jack is a Trouble maker, and has a very big chip on his shoulder. Like his dad, he is a natural born leader. He is usually with his friends Trevor and Jem.   
  
-----------   
  
Name: Alexis Maximoff   
  
Codename: SpeedDemon (???)   
  
Parents: Tabitha & Pietro Maximoff   
  
Age: 10   
  
Power: Super-Speed, Like her father.   
  
Info: Alexis is a wild hyper little female form of Pietro Maximoff. She has very light blonde hair, and looks a lot like her mother. Alexis is usually with Holly Summers and Allura Allerdyce, in their little "inner circle" as Holly calls it.   
  
-----------   
  
Name: Carla Wagner   
  
Codename: Rapture   
  
Parents: Amanda & Kurt Wagner   
  
Age: 9   
  
Power: Can teleport like her father, but doesnt have the physical features of her father.   
  
Info: Carla is much like her father. Funny and Kind, and is never in trouble. Carla is usually by her mother, or if not, she can be found with her two best friends, Mina and Amy. She is very close to Kurt, and is a little daddy's girl, and isnt bothered by her father's appearence at all.   
  
------------   
  
Name: Jeremy (Jem) Guthrie   
  
Codename: Cannonball (???)   
  
Parents: Rahne & Sam Guthrie   
  
Age: 10   
  
Power: Generates thermochemical energy that propels him into the air, has a conc ussive force, and acts as a force shield around him.   
  
Info: Jem is very quiet and usually just follows his friends Trevor and Jack. They are the laid-back group of the institue, who usually hang out after school and play video games, and other things kids do.   
  
--------------   
  
Name: Trent Crisp   
  
Codename: Shockwave   
  
Parents: Skyler & Ray Crisp   
  
Siblings: Scout Crisp;his twin sister   
  
Age: 7   
  
Power: Like his father, he can project destructive electrical energy from his hands.   
  
Info: Trent is the laid-back funny one at the institute. He is always with his best friend, Jake Drake, pulling pranks and causing mayhem, dispite he's only 7 years old. He is always looking out for his sister, but dislikes Emma Drake greatly. He is also very close with his father. His Power is very well developed, which is odd because of his age, and when he is mad, he is dangerous. He looks a lot like his father.   
  
-------------   
  
Name: Jake Drake   
  
Codename: Chill   
  
Parents: Jubilee and Bobby Drake   
  
Siblings: older sister; Emma Drake   
  
Age: 7   
  
Power: Can take moisture in the air and freeze it into ice, like his father   
  
Info: Jake is the mastermind of the two trouble-makers at the institute. Jake and his best friend Trent Crisp, are always constantly wreaking havoc and pranking the entire institute, especially his older sister, Emma.   
  
Hes always the first to check something out, and usually drags along Trent and they both end getting in trouble with their parents.   
  
------------------   
  
Remember: If you guys out there have any ideas, let me know because I really do wanna know what you guys think. I am open for Ideas. Thanks guys, I appreciate it. 


	2. The Roles are set

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated. I added a few new faces, because I felt It needed more characters. The new Characters are:   
  
Name: Norah DeCosta   
  
Codename: Solaris   
  
Parents: Roberto & Wanda Da Costa (Wierd pairing, I know I couldnt think of anything else)   
  
Siblings: 9 month older brother; Roberto JR   
  
Age: 10   
  
Power: Can absorb solar energy use it as physical strength   
  
--------   
  
Name: Roberto DeCosta JR   
  
Codename: Warlock   
  
Parents: Roberto And Wanda DeCosta   
  
Siblings: Norah DeCosta   
  
Age: 9   
  
Power: Hex Powers  
  
------------   
  
Name: Jonathan Madrox   
  
Codename: Duplicate   
  
Parents: Jamie and Arianna (X-23) Madrox   
  
Siblings: younger sister; Kara   
  
Age: 10   
  
Power: Can create temporary duplicates of himself, Healing Factor   
  
----------   
  
Name: Kara Madrox   
  
Codename: Counterpart   
  
Parents: Jamie and Arianna (X-23) Madrox   
  
Siblings: older brother, Jonathan   
  
Age: 8   
  
Power: Can create temporary duplicates of herself, which last longer than her brother's and fathers, Heightened Senses, Healing Factor   
  
----------   
  
Name: Emily Masters   
  
Codename: Mirage   
  
Parents: Alex and Danielle(moonstar) Masters   
  
Siblings: none   
  
Age: 8   
  
Power: Projects Fears   
  
-------------   
  
Name: Alex Masters JR   
  
Codename: Moonstar   
  
Parents: Danielle Moonstar and Alex Masters (Summers)   
  
Siblings: Younger sister Emily Masters   
  
Age: 10   
  
Power: Force blasts   
  
--------------  
  
So this is how its going to be.   
  
5th grade; Older students   
  
---   
  
Holly Summers-Hydra-11   
  
Allura Allerdyce-Blaze-10   
  
Trevor Lebeau-Gimmick-11   
  
Jack Alvers-Tremor-11   
  
Jem Guthrie-Cannonball-10   
  
Alexis Maximoff-10   
  
4rth & 3rd grade; Middle group students   
  
---   
  
Amy Summers-Oracle-9   
  
Mina Lebeau-Enigma-9   
  
Carla Wagner-Rapture-9   
  
Norah Decosta-Solaris-9   
  
Roberto Decosta JR-Warlock-10   
  
Jonathan Madrox-Duplicate-10   
  
Alex Masters JR-Rhapsody-10   
  
1st Grade; Youngest Students   
  
---   
  
Emma Drake-Sparks-8   
  
Jake Drake-Chill-7   
  
Scout Crisp-Spitfire-7   
  
Trent Crisp-Shockwave-7   
  
Kara Madrox-Counterpart-8   
  
Emily Masters-Moonstar-8   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@   
  
Next Chapter is STORY TIME! Lucky you!   
  
Remember to R&R after every read!! 


	3. Enter the New XGeneration!

~~The Story Begins here~~   
  
Tomorrow, Back to school. Those cursed four words which meant the end of the world to 11 year old Trevor Lebeau. After a summer full of laidback fun with his side-kick-like friends Jack Alvers and Jem Guthrie, he now had to face 7 hours with a new normal teacher, and the same normal 17 rotten 5th grade classmates. It wasnt their fault they were rotten. It was his fault for being a mutant, and it was his fault he lived at the Xavier Institute wit his parents. Everytime Trevor went to hang out, or talk to any of the other students, they would politely say "My parents dont want me around mutants, sorry." It had now been the law that if a child had inherited an "X-gene", The schools had to be informed for the safety of the other children, and their parents. The only other mutants in his grade were Jack and Jem. Well, that he liked anyway. There was Holly Summers, Alexis Maximoff, and Allura Allerdyce, but they never talked. In fact, Trevor Hated those 3 girls more than anyone else in the world. The 3 of them had this idea in their heads that they were the best, most beautiful girls on earth. Trevor had to admit, they were pretty, but they weren't that great otherwise. 'I guess its because they're just girls' he said mentally to himself as he closed the door to go downstairs to eat breakfast with the others. Trevor grew up in the Xavior institute, along with his sister, Mina, And the other "X-children" so to speak. As he reached the common room, where all the other children went in the morning to watch TV, play with their dolls, or just to be in each others company, he heard a whiney, girly "Good Morning, Trevor" from Holly. "Uhh..yeah," he plainly stated, as he sat on the couch next to Jack, "Good morning.." Holly looked unsatisfied with his reply. "Someone is in a bad mood, as usual." and with a 'hmph!' she turned around to sit at the table where Allura and Alexis were sitting. "Good Ridence." said Jack as he was watching TV, relieved that Holly had finally left. "She's been here all morning, for the past half hour, rambling on things that have to be done before we go to school tomorrow. Right Jem? Jem? JEM!" A boy with a blonde, messy mushroom cut jumped up from the couch to their right. "What!" he said, annoyed that he had been awoken. "Nevermind man, your obviously out of it. Go back to sleep." Jem looked back at Jack with disgust, and just shook it off and went back to sleep. "Why is he sleeping? its 11 o clock." said Trevor. Jack, his eyes never leaving the television just replied, "I dont know, but breakfast is soon so he better wake up." Trevor looked around for a moment.   
  
"Hey where is my sis-" Suddenly, A loud "BOOM" was heard, and the voice of 2 screaming little girls were heard running down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy! Trent and Jake are being bad again!!!" It was the voice of Emma Drake, Iceman and Jubilees daughter, along with Scout Crisp, the daughter of Ray and Sky Crisp. Soon to follow were the 2 voices of Jake Drake, and Trent Crisp, Screaming "We didnt do it! We didnt do it!". Within a few moments, A much older looking Robert Drake entered the room, Along with Ray, while Sky Crisp and Jubilee were still in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the entire institute. "Who did what, when, where, and why?" Came the voice of An older Ray Crisp to his daughter. "Emma and I, were in our room playing with our dolls, when we heard Trent and Jake laughing, so we went in their room to see what they was up to, and, and then we saw them setting up something, and then Trent powered the thing up with his hand-and then it made a loud noise so we ran!" Scout said very scaredly, and then hugged her father, as if he was her only means of protection. "Trent! In here now!" said his mother from the kitchen. "ugh...coming mom..." Trent said as he looked at a smiling Emma, Stuck his tongue out at her, and went into the kitchen to get his daily lecture. "You get in here, too Jacob Drake!!" Jubilee yelled through the kitchen door to her son, just as he thought he was off the hook. "Right-o Mother!" He said, Trying to act smart. "Ok, its alright now Scout, you can go back upstairs with Emma, and then we'll eat breakfast." said Ray as he stroked his daughters hair, and set her down. The two girls giggled and ran back up the stairs to continue their game, while passing young Carla Wagner, Mina Lebeau, and Amy Summers. "Whats all the commotion?" said Carla. "Yeah, we heard A boom and then screaming?" Added Mina. "Is everything Ok here?" Piped Amy. Bobby smiled. "Yup, no worries kids. The parentals have it handled. And all of your parentals are in the Dining room, so either go to the common room, or there with your parents." Amy looked in the direction of the common room. "I think we'll go there and give everyone our good mornings. Toodles." The three girls raced to the common room. Ray looked to Bobby. "Lets go in and make sure our wives haven't killed our offspring." Bobby laughed. "For better or for worse?" They both walked into the kitchen.   
  
At the common room, all the middle and older children were there talking about back to school. "Well, I dont even want to talk about it, lets just enjoy our last day of Freedom while we can, shall we?" said Norah Decosta, as she looked up from her drawing pad. "Shes right," Piped Jonathan Madrox. "Enjoy the last day of freedom."   
  
Then Alex Masters walked into the room, Stating "School tommorrow kiddies!" The reply from everyone was "WE KNOW". Alex was always late on conversations.   
  
"Geesh, dont have to be so uptight.." he said in defense. "Anyways, Breakfast is Ready."   
  
"YAY!" came the cheer from Carla, as she was always the biggest eater, with the tiniest body. Where she put all that food was unknown to everyone. The children exited the common room to the dining room, to then prepare for back to school shopping at the bayville mall.   
  
~~~END~~~   
  
So! Did you like it? Was It good? Did it suck miserably? LET ME KNOW! Please! It helps me determine whether I should continue this fic, or not. I will try to give all the characters equal role-time. READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks. 


	4. Chapter four

Thanks to Linzer_B, DemonRogue13, and Sanny, who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. As for everyone else, If I dont get any more reviews, Im just going to close this fic because I'm Assuming no one is reading it, and Im wasting my time. So if you want this fic to stay, START REVIEWING! Thanks.   
  
(A/N) I used names for stores, I do not own them, and If I did, I would not be sitting here writing about it. Thanks again. And im not good at the accent thing for Rouge, so please bear with me..Please?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After breakfast, everyone was getting ready to go to the Bayville Mall for last minute school shopping-Except for Jake and Trent. After they had gotten cleaned and dressed, they rushed out of the mansion to the backyard to do only god knows what, in their little shed/clubhouse that Ray had built for them so that they could do their biddings out of harms way, or so he thought.   
  
"I told you that you shouldnt of built that thing, you were only encouraging them," Sky said as she herself was getting ready to do the last minute shopping.   
  
"They're only 7 years old, what serious harm could they possibly do?" said Ray, sitting at the foot of the bed of their room.   
  
"They lit a firecracker in their room!" She said, putting the hairbrush down on the vanity. "And from what I know, it was Trent's idea! I wonder where he got that from.."   
  
Ray looked at her innocently. "If you think I gave my 7 year old son a firecracker, your wrong. He told me that when he and Jake were in the backyard with Roberto and Jon, they found it in a box under the tree next to the gate. Now how it was there, dont ask me," he said as he got up and went to the door. "But to be on the safe side, ill go down and see what they're up to, ok?" Sky smiled, and went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled back and went on to see what his son was up to.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Meanwhile, all the other parents were getting ready to leave. "Well, Amy and Holly want to go to G&G Rave, and then Holly wants to get earrings at Claire's, and then we'll stop to eat, so I guess we'll be home at about.." Jean looked at the clock to notice that it was almost 1:30 in the afternoon. "4:30, maybe 5 o' clock?" She said as she looked to Scott who was just done knotting his younger daughter's sneakers.   
  
"Thats fine, and when you stop to get something to eat, could you pick me up something? I'll give you money for the girls too, here," he said as he pulled out a couple bills from his wallet and gave it to his wife.   
  
"Ok then, we'll see you soon." Jean said as she reached up to kiss her husband. "Amy? Holly? Are you ready?" "Yes mommy." came the reply from Amy. "Bye daddy, I love you!" she said as she gave her father a hug. "I love you too, baby." Scott said as he finally released his daughter. "Its about time mom, I was waiting forever!" came the voice of Holly. "Bye daddy, we'll see you later. I love you." she said as she gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. Within a few moments, the Summer's family car was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mom, Me and Trevor wanna go to Hot Topic, can we please??" Came the innocent 9 year old voice of Mina Lebeau. "Wherever you wanna go, sugah."(a/n see?) Rouge said to her daughter as she looked to her son. "Is that where you wanna go Trevor?"   
  
Trevor looked up from putting his shoes on. "Yeah, I wanna go, but Mina is too young to shop there, all the clothes there are for older kids." he said, tying the last knot of his shoe. Mina looked to her mother in protest, "Thats not true! There are clothes that I like there too! I saw some Carebear shirts that I wanted there!" Rouge smiled. "I think she'll be ok Trevor, are ya ready? Where's your father?" She said, looking out the window to see that the Madrox's, Wanda's, and the Master's cars were now gone, assuming that they had already left.   
  
Trevor thought, and then remembered. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that dad left to go run an errand and said that he would be back soon, and if you needed money, you knew where it was." Rouge looked unhappy. "Why does he always do this.." She said.   
  
Trevor looked at his watch and then back at his mother and said, "I dont know, but its a little after 1:30, so we should get going and you can yell at dad later." And with that, they left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mom, Can we go yet?" Young Emma Drake said as she stood in the doorway of her parent's room with her coat on and ready to leave.   
  
"Just a minute, go find your brother." Said Jubilee as she herself was getting ready. Emma looked up at her mother with distaste. "He's in the backyard with Trent, I saw Trent's dad go back there and I think he went to go get them..so come on!"   
  
Jubilee just finished putting on her shoe.   
  
"Alright, Ems, lets go. Did your father say he was going with us?" she said, picking up her daughter to walk down the grand staircase. "No, I asked him and he said he was going to stay home with Scout's dad. That they had things that they had to do." Jubilee sighed and muttered to herself "Figures.."   
  
As they reached the bottom, they saw that Sky was just putting on both of the twins' coats, and Bobby was putting on Jakes.   
  
"There you are," He said, as he zippered up his son's coat. "About going with you-" "Yeah, I know. You and Ray are going to watch TV and do the things "Men do" while your wives take the kids." Bobby laughed at her response. "Thats not true! Right Ray!"   
  
"Right!" piped Ray, "We have important things to do, Actually."   
  
Jubilee smirked at the two. "Riiiight. Well, come on Sky, we have to get going now its almost 2." "Finally," said Jake, "Race ya to the car Trent!" Trent smiled at the challenge.   
  
"Your on!" And they raced out of the house with their parents yelling after them.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
End, Next chapter hopefully up soon.   
  
Read&Review 


	5. Training sessions and BoobieTraps

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, again, it is really appreciated. And to everyone who is asking me who 'Sky' is, shes my own character, and after I am done writing this story I think I will write a proloque to this of sorts. You know? Like why all these pairings are together, and then you will know who Sky is. This Chapter is pretty short...try not to fall asleep? Read it all, And then REVIEW! YAY! Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6 'o clock at the Xavior Institute, and all of the children were back with all of their new school supplies. The adults were on the patio talking, and all of the children were getting ready for a late training session at 7:30 with Mr. Logan. Well, everyone besides Jake and Trent, who were nowhere to be found, most likely in their little "Doghouse" as they called it, even though it didn't resemble a dog house the least bit.  
  
"I dont know why we have to have a training session, I mean we have to go back to school tomorrow, so that means we have to go to bed at about 9:30. I dont get it." Jonathan said, standing up from his position on the couch and closing his book.  
  
"Either do I," started Trevor, "But I wouldn't object to anything Mr. Logan says. Well, I mean I definetly wouldnt." he said. "That guys just plain scary. Remember when me, Jem and Jack pretended we were sick to try to get out of the training session last week? Well, I don't want to re-live the experience."  
  
"Us either!" said Jack and Jem in unison, never taking their eyes off of their video game, with little Emily Masters and Kara Drake watching their Violent game.  
  
"You guys shouldnt be watching them, that game is for older kids," said Holly, as she looked up from the table that their little 'Inner circle' sat at. "You should go in Scout and Emma's Room and play with them." Kara frowned. "Everytime we try to play with them, they always say we can, but then when we try to play, they completely forget we're there. So we'll just watch Jem and Jack, this game is cool!" She finished, putting her eyes back on the television quickly as Jack blew up one of Jem's tanks.   
  
"You guys are lucky," stated Alexis to Kara and Emily. "You guys dont have to go to training sessions like we do, because your so young." "No way!" Emily piped up. "We cant wait to have training sessions! The only training sessions we've ever seen is when mommy lets us stay in the tower to watch, or when Trent and Jake make fun of them."   
  
"OY!!!" Jem said, jumping up and down frantically. "This isnt happening...Tremor is actually beating the incredible Cannonball!?!?" Jem then dropped the controller and pretended to faint. Usually when they were playing, Jem always won, and knew it well as to rub it in his face. "Shut up man, I dont wanna play anymore, Im suiting up for training, its almost 6:30." Trevor looked up at the clock. "Yeah, Jacks right. We all should." And with that, the room started clearing out.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Alright, you little brats, listen up. Since tomorrow is your first day of school, and your parent's say 'You need your rest', I'll let you guys get away with only 4 obstacle courses." Logan said to the   
  
13 youths. "Any questions?" he said.  
  
Allura raised her hand. "Yeah, flameball?" he said, as that was his mock-nickname toward her. "Yes, Actually, this time, am I allowed to change into my fire form?" (a/n like Amara's) Logan looked at her amused. "Not this time, kid." "Fine.." she said, obviously not happy with his answer.  
  
"Ok, get ready," said Logan, as he pressed a few buttons on his remote control gadget that seemed to send signals to the control tower, activating obstacle mode. "Go." he said plainly, as the youths raced, as if it we're really to stay alive, as their parents watched them in the control room.  
  
----------------------  
  
An hour later, it was already 8:30 and the children had to get ready for bed, and then the next day, school. Alexis, Holly, and Allura went back to the common room, only to find it boobie-trapped, Obviously by Trent and Jake, who were sitting on the stairs, giggling. Their screams were heard by their parents right away, and everyone rushed in to see what was the matter, relieved to see that no one was hurt. Sky and Jubilee knew right away that it was their son's bidding, and saw them on the stairs in the corner of their eye, and with that the two boy's raced to their rooms for cover.  
  
"Why do they have to start so late at night? And tonight, of all nights.." said Jubillee to Sky, irritated at her son's actions. Sky threw up her arms as they started walking up the stairs to their son's room. "I dont know, but it looks like Pietro and St. John are yelling at Ray and Bobby to start disciplining them, as usual..I hope Ray doesn't lose his cool, like last time.." she looked down. "I dont know what Im going to do with Trent, why can't he be more like Scout? They're twins! I wish they would act the same way.." she said. "I know how you feel.." Jubilee said as they reached their son's room, preparing to give them their biggest lecture yet.  
  
By about 9:30, Ray had cooled down from arguing with Pietro and John with the help of Bobby. If there was one thing he hated most, is being told what to do with his kids. He was an adult now, and he could handle his buisness on his own. The kids were now asleep, and everyone was in their bed's setting their alarm clocks. No more 11:00 breakfasts, back to the 'wake up at 6, eat at 7, go to school at 8' routine. 'What a lovely day tomorrow will be..' The same mental sigh raced through every mind of every parent, at the Xavior Institute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 5 Read and Review! I hope you liked...  
  
And whats this??...I think I feel a plot coming! Toodles! 


	6. Ohhh Back to school!

Hey everyone, sorry I havent updated in a while, Ive been pretty busy lately putting together ideas for a prologue to this story, and some other stuff too. R&R!!!!   
  
PS. From now on I am classifying the older generation of mutant kids (Ages 9-11) as Juniors, and the younger generation (Ages 7-8) as Rookies. Thanks kids, R&R.   
  
PSS. Since I havent Updated in a while, I'll make this chapter a long.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was 6 o'clock in the morning at the X-mansion, and all of the Juniors were just waking up to get dressed and ready to head down to the common room until breakfast. All of the younger kids we're still asleep, besides young Jake and Trent, who were in their room probably plotting something.   
  
The Junior X-men just sat for an hour talking and playing video games and doing other things to try to wake themselves up, when they saw Trent and Jake walking down the stairs with grins on their faces. "Whats up with you two?" asked Allura, seeing the suspicious glint in their eyes. Jake and Trent looked at each other, and then grinned.   
  
"Nothing you tattle tails would be interested in," said Trent, and he slicked back his blonde hair with the tiny orange tips. Jake laughed, "Like we would ever tell you guys anything again. Remember the last time we shared our genious with you old timers?   
  
Holly ratted us out 5 minutes later." Holly looked at them with a frown. "I only want to protect everyone else from what monstrosities you two could wreak on us," she said, trying to act adult like.   
  
This amused the two youngsters greatly. "Oh, so we see how it is. You two are afraid of us little 7 year old rookies eh?" said Trent, smiling the whole time. He tapped Jake on the shoulder, "look at this Jake, our role-models are afraid of us." They both laughed together, and as the were almost out of the door to where their parents were, Jake turned and said "And about what we're up to, you'll find out later." and with that, they left the older kids looking at each other, dumbfounded. They hated when the 2 boys acted like they we're older than all of them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As usual, the dining room table was full of children, either laughing or talking. On the far end, Bobby was sitting and talking to his son and Trent about how they need to be on their best behavior today, and that they didnt want another 'Kindergarten Experience' like last year. Jubilee was next to Bobby, cutting up Emma's food into bites so that she could eat it, and Scout was sitting on her father's lap as her mother made her plate.   
  
Kurt & Amanda were sitting together and talking with Amara, and St. John was sitting next to her, with his daughter Allura on his right side. Next to Allura was Alexis sitting with her parents Pierto and Tabby, and was talking across the table to Holly. Next to Holly was Jean and Scott, and then to their left was Remy who was talking sweetly to his young daugter and his son. The Alvers' were sitting with the Maddrox's and Masters'.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After breakfast, everyone waited outside for the bus to come. "Welcome back, Bayville Elementary," said Carla, a look of saddness appeared on her tanned face. "I know," said Mina, who was zippering up her new Care-Bear hoodie. "Dont be so glum about it," said Trevor. "We get out at 3:00, thats only 7 hours away." Scout sat up from the curb, "Yeah and 7 hours with Kyle Kelly.." she trailed off. Trent put an arm around his sister. "Hey Scout, isnt that the normal trash you beat down last year?" he said with somewhat excitement. Scout sighed. "Yes.." she again trailed off. Kyle Kelly was Edward Kelly's grandson, and he was just as anti-mutant as his grandfather had been, and Sky hated him more than anyone else. "LookGuysTheBusIsHere!" said Alexis fastly and with excitement as well, and within minutes, they were off to school.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. School Trouble and The Plot Collide!

Hey everyone, This is a quick update to make up for my lacking. Hope you like, R&R!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was the 5th grade, and Trevor, Jem, Jack, Holly, Allura, and Alexis were standing in a corner of the room, as if they were being quarintined for a disease of some sorts, while their teacher assigned them their new seats. Of course as usual, she stuck them all in two tables of 3 in the back of the classroom, because of them being Mutants.   
  
The 4rth & 3rd grades were no different. Mina, Carla, Roberto, Jonathan, and everyone else was put in the right end of the corner in the back of the room. Mina Had tried not to notice all of the normal children in the room staring at them and whispering to one another, obviously about them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Meanwhile, back at the Mansion, Ray and Sky were with the proffessor and Jean in the cerebro room. "So what are we looking at here? Threat or no?" said Sky with concern written all over her. "I dont know just yet," said Charles, "But it is a very powerful signature. Even more powerful than yourself, Skyler." Sky sighed, "I just dont want my children to get into this..and the other children too. They havent been into real battles before."   
  
The proffessor put his hands together. "We might need them to do this..but I would never risk the life of a child." Ray got up from where he was. "Proffessor, I really dont feel comforable with Trent and Scout fighting in this, they're only 7 years old." The proffessor looked at him, "I know Scout's power isnt fully developed, shes too young. But Trent-Trent's mutation is just like yours, Ray. And somehow, hes developed it-and almost mastered it unbelievably fast." Ray smiled with pride. "Just like his old man," he said. Jean looked to the proffessor. "Is Trent the strongest of the Teams?"   
  
The proffessor answered, "I dont believe he is exactly the strongest. I'd say Trent and Jake are the ones who would probably do the most damage, along with Trevor Lebeau   
  
and Jack Alvers. Amy's power is pretty far along too, as well as Holly's. It shows that evolution is also happening at younger stages too. Most of the now adults here's powers came when they were between 10-16. Not as young as 7 years old.."   
  
Ray quickly tried to get back on the original subject of the matter. "So Prof, what did you get on this new mutant gang?" Charles looked back at the computer. "Im really not sure, but they seem to be like the morlocks. They only come out at night, and they have 6 young mutants with them. Powerful, but young." Jean spoke up, "So you mean we might have to have a few Juniors come with us?" The proffessor smiled. "Well, that would make the situation easier. We wouldnt want to hurt these children if we do have to use powers, so we'll try out our juniors to help out."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Back at school, it was lunch and all of the children were together. After about 15 minutes, Scout and Emma went over to sit by the older kids. Trevor looked over at the two. "Hey you guys, how come you arent with your grade?" Emma sighed. "They keep looking at us so we wanted to be where we belonged." "Oh," said Trevor. After A few seconds he realized Trent and Jake were no where to be found.   
  
"Wheres your brother?" he said to Scout. Scout just sighed. "He and Jake got sent to the Principals because they set this boobie-trap on Heather Opal," she paused, "They've been planning it all week. How they did it, is beyond us." Trevor laughed.   
  
"Whats wrong with those two?" Emma looked up, I dont know, but Im glad we only have an hour of school left.." The bell then rang and everyone went back to their classes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As soon as everyone got home that day, Trent and Jake got their lectures, Holly, Alexis, and Allura went to their table in the common room to do their homework, and Jem, Jack, and Trevor went right to the video games. Scout and Emma went and sat with their mothers, and Carla and Mina were just playing checkers in their room, to try to save themselves from boredom.   
  
Trent and Bobby came back into the common room with smirks on their faces. Jem looked up. "Whats with the smirks?" They just looked at each other and laid down on the couch, side by side. "Nothing really, just that we got our dad's to let us off easy because Heather kept on nagging us about being mutants." said Jake. Trevor laughed.   
  
"So it wasnt just another girl you were picking on?" Trent frowned. "We wouldnt waste our time. Shes gotten on our nerves all last year, so we just gave her what was coming to her." Jake rubbed his brown eyes and yawned. "Im so tired-" "Children" They heard a voice.   
  
It was the proffessor. "I need a few of you to come down immediatly. I will call your names as follows," Jake jumped up when he realized the voice wasnt coming from anywhere. "GET OUTTA MY BRAIN!" he said in a panic. Trevor quickly explained what was happening, and so Jake let go. "I need Trevor Lebeau, Jake Alvers, Holly Summers, Alexis Maximoff, and Allurra Allerdyce, come to the cerebro room as soon as possible. "Phew," said Trent. I thought we were in trouble again. Jake my boy, lets follow the older children and see why they are called upon." Trent looked at everyone who was now staring at him curiously. "I mean, uh, lets play a childish 7 year old game, shall we?" he grabbed Jake and ran after them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
OoOoOoOoO! Cliffhanger? R&R!!! 


	8. NOT FAIR!

Hey guys, hope you liked that last 2 chapters, Im sorry they werent really that long and that I havent really been updating lately..I wanted to let you know that the people who are in this chapter are going to be the main characters, but if you have a certain favorite character, let me know and I'll see if I can fit them into the plot-line. Thanks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The children were led into a room which they had never been into before, but just heard talk about by their parents. The Cerebro room. They were greeted at the entrance by the Proffessor. "Good evening children," He said. "Come in and take a seat." Everyone entered the room and saw that there was a very big television screen with pictures of what looked like deformed humans.   
  
"You are all probably wondering why I have called you here," he started. "It happens that your parents will be going on another mission, against a new anti-human mutant gang. They come out at night, because that is the only time when people cannot see their deformities. There are about 10-15 adults in this gang, and they seem to have 7 children with them. Which is why I need you to go with the adults on this mission, so you can reason and relate to them."   
  
"No way," said Trevor in disbelief. Their first real mission. "Yes way," the proffessor repeated. Jem and Jack did a hi-five. "Alright!" After looking really closely at the mutant's pictures on the board, Holly said "These are the kids who we have to reason with? Because by the looks of them, they dont look like they can reason." The proffessor looked to the board, then back at Holly. "Im sure you children will come up with a way to reason with them." he assured.   
  
Everyone looked excited and happy with this news, except for Trent and Jake. Not to anyone's knowledge, they had been listening in on everything the whole time. As the room emptied, Trent and Jake sneaked back, talking amongst themselves. "This isnt fair at all," said Jake frowning. "they dont even like to train or anything! Atlease when we have danger room sessions with our dad's, we actually enjoy it! I bet we would appreciate a mission more than they would!" Trent smirked as they reached the door to where their parents were. "Well, you never know..I mean we could probably come up with someway to tag along." he said to his best friend.   
  
The smirk was returned as they both went outside in the HUGE backyard of the mansion to where they saw their mothers sitting on the patio with Scout and Emma, and their fathers what looked like they were goofing around with their powers. They saw their mothers look at their fathers and mutter something along the lines of 'What good influences' they were on Trent and Jake. Ray looked over to see the 2 boys standing over on the patio, and the other boys to his left playing football. Bobby looked at what Ray was looking at.   
  
"I think your thinking what Im thinking. Mutant football anyone?" Bobby said. Ray called all of the boys over, including Trent and Jake. "Okay guys, Im sure you all know how to play REAL football, so let us teach you the way mutant guys play football. Powers on!" And with that, the boys were just, being boys, while their mothers watched and cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Couldnt think of a way to end this chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Characters who will probably be the main characters will be as follows:  
  
ADULTS~  
  
Remy Lebeau  
  
Rogue Lebeau  
  
Bobby Drake  
  
Jubilee Drake  
  
Ray Crisp  
  
Sky Crisp  
  
Jean Summers  
  
Rhane Guthrie  
  
Amara Allerdyce  
  
John Allerdyce  
  
Kitty Alvers  
  
KIDS~  
  
Holly Summers  
  
Alexis Maximoff  
  
Trevor Lebeau  
  
Jack Alvers  
  
Jem Guthrie  
  
Allura Allerdyce  
  
Trent Crisp  
  
Jake Drake  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please, Review and let me know what characters you DO want in the next chapters and the ones you dont want. 


	9. What a Freaky Friday

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I dont think I will be using OC's anymore. Im sorry but I havent gotten enough, so I guess I'll just make up characters on my own.   
  
Read and Review!   
  
*********************************************8   
  
The first week of school went by so quickly for the X-Children. They were all overworked about their first mission, and trained their hardest. It was now friday, and the kids had just gotten out of school, and were on their way home.   
  
Because they were mutants, they all had to sit in the front of the bus, so that they could be easily watched by the bus driver, incase 'they decided to misuse their god-forsaken powers'. It was amazing how over the couple of years the racism against Mutants had gotten so bad.   
  
"Excited?" Jem had asked Trevor, for about the 98th time. "About what?" Trevor snapped, annoyed with the same question. "The mission! Tomorrow! We're gonna kick some-" "Stop bragging!" said Jake, who had had enough of being reminded that he was going to miss out something as big as this.   
  
Jem was about to reply, when the school bus came to a hault, and the bus driver had a fear-strucken look on his face. Everyone got up immediatly, anxoious to see what was up. Whiler everyone was taking guesses about what had happened (some included it being the x-kids faults), Trevor had told Jake and Trent to go a little closer to the bus driver to see what he was saying on his walkie-talkie.   
  
"I-I-Its one of them," he said slowly, and then continued. "He's a-a-a..he...he looks like a lizard!!" the voiced-over reply then was, "Is it still there?" the bus driver gulped. "Yeah...he's lookin right at me!" Trent and Jake moved closer to see what it was that he was talking about.   
  
It was a creature of about 6 feet tall, and had yellow cat-like eyes, reflecting with hate, a tail, and puke green skin. The voice overed reply was "Make sure all of the kids are safe, lock the bus windows if possible, and dont let the children anywhere near the windows, Im Calling the police right now."   
  
The bus driver then put down the radio, stood up, and said "Alright, everyone! Stay where you are, dont move, and dont worry, everything will be fine." he said nicely, and then he looked at the x-kids in the front. "You Mutie's Stay put. Dont do ANYTHING!" he gave in a warningful tone.   
  
After a few minutes, which seemed like forever, the creature then sped away into the woods next to the parkway that they were on. Not 45 seconds later did 5 police cars pull out, and 10 policemen with them, guns loaded.   
  
The bus driver quickly opened the door and told the police everything that had happend.   
  
"Damned mutants," they heard him say. "They're an in-dangerment to us all! That one just there was probably thinkin' of takin' everyone on this bus out, except probably the mutant brats-their own kind!" he said harshly, and Trevor flared up with anger and was about to march off the bus and show him off, but was stopped by Alexis and Holly.   
  
"Sit back down," said Alexis seriously. "You'll get the proffessor in trouble."   
  
Moments later, the bus driver had come back, and within the next hour, the x-kids were home. As soon as they got off the bus, Trent and Jake had already rushed to the door, anxious to tell all of the adults what had happened.   
  
"I dont believe it," said Pietro Maximoff aggressively. "They dont come out during the day! See Ray? Your kid's not only a trouble maker, but he's also a liar!"   
  
Ray was just about to say something harsh, but was interupted by Alexis.   
  
"Daddy, he's telling the truth," she protested. "There really was a weird looking mutant, and it looked like it wanted to hurt someone.." she trailed off while Pietro looked at his daughter and smiled. "Lexy, maybe it was something else," he said to her gently. She frowned.   
  
"I know what I saw Dad, and it definetly wasnt someone else."   
  
"Looks as if we're gonna have to leave sooner then we thought," said Remy, who now stood up from the corner that he was in.   
  
Chatter filled the room until the proffessor then wheeled in, and called for everyone's attention. When everything was quiet, he started to explain.   
  
"This isnt looking good," he started. "The one mutant who was in front of that bus today was not the only mutant who had frightened innocent people. There were at least 6 other reports stating that they had seen these mutants around."   
  
"These guys must mean buisness then," said Lance, as he tipped his chair.   
  
"They must," The proffessor replied."   
  
**********************   
  
The children had just had 3 hours of a Danger Room session with Logan, after being watched by Xavior, who was looking to see any progress. He had now put the younger students into the training sessions, to see their progress. Trent was the one who was showing the most progress, along with Emma, and Jake.   
  
Kara, and Emily, we're still learning how to gain control over their powers. The proffessor didnt want to rush them, because he didnt know what the outcome of that would be, while Scout on the other hand, was just getting the hang of her powers.   
  
The proffessor had been watching carefully, as Jean had contacted him mentally.   
  
*Proffessor, there is a call on line 4 for you, they say its urgent.*   
  
He then wheeled over and picked up the phone and switched the line   
  
"This is Char-" he was then cut off by a voice that was unfamiliar to him.   
  
"I know who you are and what you do Proffessor, and Ive already blocked my mind from you, so dont even try to read me. I am Baine, A mutant like yourself, and I am very interested in seeing the people of your institute," he mused. "Meet us at the west field when the sun sets. We'll be waiting. And if you do not show, we will make it a point to make sure you regret it. Good Day.   
  
************************   
  
Review please, and tell me how you liked it. 


	10. Discisions, discisions

"Who was that?" said Scott as he walked into the training tower where the professor had gotten the mysterious phone call from the mutant who could only be identified as "Baine".

"I..I don't know." said the trembling professor. How could he not know? The professor knew everything. But this time he didn't. This time, he didn't have the advantage. But then suddenly, an obvious idea had come to him.

"Cerebro." he said simply.

"Scott, Stay here and keep an eye on the children. I need to see something."

"Is everything ok?" he asked. He could tell right away that something was wrong.

"I dont know." said the professor, and with that he wheeled out of the room.

----------

Looking at the screen with anticipation, the professor wheeled up to where cerebro was. He grabbed the helmet greedily, ready to find out who this mysterious intruder of his mind was.

He paused slightly, and then turned the device on. After an hour of endless searching for "Baine", he finally found what he was looking for. There he was, sitting in a sewer, very similar to the setting that the morlocks lived.

He was a very powerful mutant, and had the power to teleport, and strong telekinesis. He had a shriveled left arm, and a bulky, powerful right one.

"So, thats how he could block himself from me," said the professor with a sigh of relief. He turned off cerebro and thought for a moment.

Then, he came to his decision. He contacted everyone mentally.

"The mission for the little ones is cancelled. This is far more dangerous than I expected it to be. Instead, all of the adults of the building please come to the cerebro room immediatly."

--------------------

Sorry I haven't updated in months, and sorry that this chapter is so short, but enjoy.


	11. We could do it

SOME CHANGES. I'm having this Story take place after my other story "The problem with choosing sides, So Ray's Wife Sky isn't sky anymore, she's Scout. Get it? Good. Sorry for the switch, but it seems better to me.

* * *

"How could he get our hopes up so high and then just drop them like a bad habit," said Trevor as he stared at his gameboy with angry eyes. 

"I dont know," said Jem, "but I'm sure it was for our own good. I mean, why else would he do it?"

"To mess with us maybe?" said Jack. "Probably," said Jem with a sigh.

All the X-children were upset with the professor's desicion of not to let them go on the mission, but they figured it was for they're own good.

"Its so dumb," said Drake, " I always wanted to go on a mission, but then it gets cancelled."

"You weren't going anyway," Trevor said, his eyebrows raised.

"We could of snuck on, but now that its over, oh well." said Drake, but then, an idea hit him.

"Wait a second," Trent said, "he called our moms and dads into a meeting right? That means that they must be taking over the mission. So that means we could still find a way to tag along, am I right?"

"You guys aren't gonna go, please. If its too dangerous for us, theres no way your going. And even if you do, you're probably gonna get killed anyway." said Jem.

But Trevor smirked. He knew what they could do.

"Thats it!" he said, "Trent, Drake, once you find out whats going on, let us know. If you guys can sneak on the mission, than so can we!" Drake frowned.

"Why would we wanna do that? You guys are always doubting us, so why would we let you guys in on all the action?"

"Trevor, are you actually buying this, it's never gonna happen anyway." Jack said, not taking his eyes off the tv with boredom.

"These are the smartest 7 year olds i've ever met in my life. If they can set off fireworks and bombs and stuff, im sure they could sneak us on a mission."

"I dont know," said Trent. "Drake, huddle!"

The boys got into a huddle and started whispering to each other so that Trevor, Jack, And Jem couldn't hear them.

"Ok, we'll help. But its gonna cost you." Trevor frowned. He knew this was coming.

"How much." Trent smirked.

"We'll let you know. But now, we gotta prepare for what adventure brings us!"

* * *

"Is it that bad?" said Jubilee. 

That was the question that was on everyone's mind. How could a small anti-human mutant gang be so dangerous?

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. I've found out where they reside, which is another reason why I need Ray and Scout to collect information on them from the morlocks. I'm sure since they share the sewers that they possibly know each other." The professor said assuringly. Ray and Scout looked at each other and hesitated.

"Sure, i'll go," said Ray. "Scout, you should stay here with the kids while I go. I'll be fine."

"No," said the professor, "she should go with you. The last thing you need is to go underground to meet a bunch of mutants that you have no idea on what they're fighting styles are. Its too risky. You will go together. The rest of you, get ready. We will be leaving tomorrow at dusk."

* * *

Read and Review 


End file.
